The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are developing improvements to existing networks. In this regard, wireless communication has become increasingly popular in recent years due, at least in part, to reductions in size and cost along with improvements in battery life and computing capacity of mobile electronic devices. As such, mobile electronic devices have become more capable, easier to use, and cheaper to obtain. Due to the now ubiquitous nature of mobile electronic devices, people of all ages and education levels are utilizing mobile terminals to communicate with other individuals or contacts, receive services and/or share information, media and other content.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are developing improvements to existing networks. For example, the evolved universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) is currently being developed. The E-UTRAN, which is also known as Long Term Evolution (LTE) or 3.9G, is aimed at upgrading prior technologies by improving efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum opportunities, and providing better integration with other open standards.
In one example network configuration, mobile users communicate via the network with network applications or other mobile users. The mobile user may request uplink radio resources from the network, for example to initiate a “traditional” phone call or for protocol signaling between the user equipment and the network. The user equipment may request uplink radio resources through a Scheduling Request; however, when a network does not have resources available to allocate to the user equipment, the user equipment may resort to using a Random Access procedure to access uplink resources which is less efficient and slower than Scheduling Request uplink resources.